1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reproducing an image such as a dotted text.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an image processing apparatus which uses a dither method, a Moire pattern is produced in reproducing a text of a uniform density due to an angular difference between a screen angle of a dotted text and a repetitive array angle of a dither matrix. As a result, a noisy image is reproduced.
In order to resolve the above problem, the resolution of the image processing apparatus may be increased to be smaller than a pixel of a dot. For example, for a color print having eight screen lines per millimeter, in order to reproduce an image with 64 degrees of density, a text may be read with a resolution of (1/8.times.1/8).sup.2 mm.sup.2 and the text image may be discriminated at a constant threshold.
However, it is difficult to attain such a high resolution with presently available technology. Further, it is difficult to apply the above method in which the image is discriminated as the constant threshold to digitally display the image for a text other than dotted text to reproduce a multi-tone image.